1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a USB connector, especially to a USB connector supporting both protocols of USB2.0 and USB3.0.
2. Description of Related Art
A peripheral device having USB interfaces provides a plug-and-play function, so after relevant products are launched, the products really catch consumers attention. The USB2.0 protocol is capable of providing a transmission speed up to 480M bits/sec. With the development of multimedia technology, if a multimedia file having a volume of 25 GB is desired to be downloaded through the USB2.0 protocol, it may take quite a while and may not satisfy consumer's needs. As a result, the USB3.0 protocol is launched, the USB3.0 protocol is capable of providing a transmission speed up to 4.8 G bits/sec, if the same 25 GB multimedia file is desired to be downloaded through the USB 3.0 protocol, the required time is only one tenth of the original time that the USB2.0 protocol may take.
However, the USB2.0 protocol is still the main stream in the market, and most peripheral devices having USB interfaces can only support the USB2.0 protocol, so how to design an electric connector capable of supporting both of the USB2.0 and USB3.0 protocols is an issue to be concerned.
Referring to FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b, wherein FIG. 1a is a schematic view illustrating the front of a substrate of a conventional USB connector not being formed with a lead angle structure and FIG. 1b is a schematic view illustrating the substrate of a conventional USB connector being inserted with the terminal of a USB plug. As shown in FIG. 1a, the terminal 10 of a conventional USB connector is abutted against the front edge of a substrate 20, so there is no space for forming a lead angle at the front edge of the substrate 20 for guiding the terminal 10 to be smoothly inserted in a USB plug 30; as shown in FIG. 1b, when the terminal 10 is inserted in the USB plug 30, the front edge of a terminal 31 of the USB plug 30 is very likely to be picked and backwardly squeezed then deformed due to the front edge of the substrate 20 not being formed with a lead angle, said condition may cause imperfect contact relative to the USB plug 30.
With respect to the mentioned disadvantages of conventional connectors, the present invention provides a novel USB connector for improving said disadvantages.